


Enjou Rosen

by homurashunkin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: Rantaro gigih mengejar, Shuuichi pun telah lelah menghindar. Alternate Universe. Maybe kinda ooc but let's go





	Enjou Rosen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuururinpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuururinpa/gifts).

> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fanfiksi ini. 
> 
> Dalam rangka trade sama yuu #siapa. First gue ga kepikiran selain ide ini maap biasa nulis lawak soalnya hahahaha. Semoga berkenan. 
> 
> DR © Spike Chunsoft 
> 
> Prompt : mawar dan duri 
> 
> Maybe fast pace but idc hahaha
> 
> Happy reading

"Apa? Lagi?"

Shuuichi harus tepuk jidat ketika ada sebuket bunga mawar dikirimkan lagi. _Lagi?_

Kejadian ini bukan pertama kali. Sudah lama terjadi dan identitas pelaku telah diketahui; Amami Rantaro. Makhluk yang jelas-jelas beda agensi tapi tidak tahu diri.

"Kenapa kau tidak terima cintanya saja? Aku lelah melihat kalian." Kirumi Toujou, manajernya berujar.

"Kau tidak lihat kita sesama laki-laki?"

"Ya tapi dia cinta mati."

"Ingin kupastikan besok dia sungguhan mati."

"Shuuichi, ada batasan yang tidak boleh kau lewati."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi?!"

Shuuichi sudah pusing. Ketentramannya tiap hari jadi taruhan. Tiada hari tanpa gangguan. Mana Rantaro hobi sms sayang-sayangan. Sungguh menyebalkan. Kenapa sih harus dia dan bukan orang lain saja? Shuuichi lelah, ingin istirahat. Jadwal hariannya sudah padat lalu ditambah rasa penat.

"Bagaimana kalau kau terima saja? Kasihan dia sering sms pake sayang sayang." terkadang Toujou juga meminjam ponsel Shuuichi dan membaca pesan tidak bermutu itu. 

"Kenapa aku harus kasihan padanya?"

"Soalnya dia cinta ma—"

"Berhenti, Kirumi. Topik ini tidak akan berujung. Aku harus membuat dia tidak akan menyukaiku lagi."

Toujou bersiul. "Apa rencanamu?"

Shuuichi juga sebenarnya tidak tahu.

* * *

Rantaro dan Shuuichi adalah kenalan lama dalam dunia _entertainment_. Proyek pertama mereka adalah adu akting dalam sebuah film detektif. Karena Shuuichi memulai debutnya di dunia tarik suara, ini adalah pengalaman pertama yang berharga. Rantaro yang menjadi pemeran utamanya; detektif, sedang Shuuichi berperan sebagai polisi.

_Tapi dari sana pula lah bencana dimulai._

Karena film pertama mereka cukup sukses. Proyek bersama mereka terus berlanjut. Shuuichi hanya melihat ini sebagai peluang bisnis, sementara Rantaro tidak. Entah karena selalu bersama sehingga menimbulkan rasa-rasa suka. Rantaro tidak ragu menembaknya ketika tengah istirahat waktu syuting.

"Shuuichi, maukah kau jadi Ibu dari anak-anakku nanti?"

Sebuah tamparan datang kurang dari lima detik. Wajah Shuuichi sudah merah merah delima alibaba—bukan. Pokoknya dia malu _banget_! Apalagi dilihat oleh banyak kru yang cengo mendengar pernyataan sensasional itu.

"Aku ini laki-laki!"

"Oh, salah ya? Berarti pertanyaannya diganti menjadi, '_apakah kau mau menjadi Ayah dari anak-anakku nanti?_'" jeda. "Tunggu, aku yang jadi ibunya dong?"

"Amami-_san_ ... "

"Sebentar, akan kupikirkan kalimat yang tepat."

"Amami-_san_ ... "

"Kumohon, Shuuichi. Aku janji tidak akan salah lagi."

_**Bugh**_!

Perut Rantaro ditonjok dengan kekuatan dendam. Korban tinjuan Shuuichi langsung jatuh pingsan. Kemudian lelaki itu pergi dari sana sambil menahan rasa malu.

Sayangnya, beberapa proyek kerjasama mereka masih berlanjut karena dulu terlanjur ditandatangani. _Apes banget diriku_, batin Shuuichi. Kalau dia tahu Rantaro doyan sesama lelaki, mana mungkin dia jadi terjebak begini!

Ya, contohnya sekarang ini.

"Shuuichi, Amami datang tuh."

Pintu ruangan mereka terbuka. Siapa lagi tersangkanya kalau bukan Rantaro. Lelaki itu masuk sesukanya bahkan tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Shuuichi, ayo. Sudah mau _take_, nih."

Mau tidak mau Shuuichi menurut. Ini juga terjadi karena kesalahannya. Kalau dia tidak bekerja, kasihan pada Toujou yang sudah susah payah mencarikannya pekerjaan ini. Ayolah, tinggal tiga proyek lagi! Setelah ini dia tidak akan melihat wajah Rantaro selamanya! HAHAHAHAHA—

"Shuuichi, ayo jalan."

_( Tangan Shuuichi digandeng mesra. )_

* * *

Shuuichi _senewen_.

Tadinya ia mau masa bodoh, tapi ternyata tidak bisa.

Selepas mengambil beberapa adegan untuk iklan, Rantaro menawarkan ajakan pulang bersama yang jelas ditolak keras olehnya. Toujou yang lelah melihat mereka lantas mendorong artisnya masuk ke mobil Rantaro begitu saja.

"Oi, Kirumi! Jelaskan maksud tindakanmu ini!" sayang teriakan Shuuichi hilang seiring tertutupnya kaca jendela.

"Dasar pengkhianat kau Kirumi!"

"Pasang sabuk pengamannya, Shuuichi." pesan Rantaro sambil memasang bagiannya sendiri.

"Turunkan aku." sialan. Siapa pula yang sudi satu mobil dengan orang ini?

"Eh? Apa yang barusan kau katakan?"

_Ckitttt_

Mendadak pedal gas diinjak dan mengakibatkan dahinya hampir saja terbentur dasbor di depan. Shuuichi _deg_-_degan_ setengah mati, sementara Rantaro cuma hahahihi.

_Bangsat!_

"Shuuichi, mau makan malam bersama di rumahku?"

"Tidak!"

"Apa menu kesukaanmu?"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak, kau dengar aku!"

"Oh, kau suka ayam kalkun? Baiklah. Nanti biar dimasakkan kepala koki."

Rasanya Shuuichi ingin mencekik pria ini. Tapi ia masih ingat bahwa mereka sedang berkendara. Tidak. Shuuichi tidak mau mati bersama dengannya. Maaf saja.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti? Aku mencoba menahan diri tapi kali ini kau sudah keterlaluan, Amami-_san_!"

"Mungkin benar aku keterlaluan. Terlalu mencintaimu?"

"Hentikan mobil ini atau aku lompat!"

Lampu lalu lintas perempatan kebetulan berubah menjadi merah. Rantaro menghentikan mobilnya sebelum menoleh ke arah Shuuichi.

"Dengar, Shuuichi. Jangan berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu."

_Be-berhasil?_

"Kau tidak mendengarku, kenapa sekarang aku harus mendengarmu?"

Rantaro terdiam. Ia tidak bisa membalas yang satu itu. Memang salahnya sedari tadi pura-pura tuli. Shuuichi hanya mengembalikan hal yang sama padanya.

Astaga. Kenapa ia begitu menggemaskan sekali? Bisa-bisanya ia membuat Rantaro semakin jatuh hati?

"Baiklah. Kuantar kau pulang ke apartemenmu." akhirnya ia memilih mengalah saja. Lagipula Rantaro masih punya seribu satu cara agar Shuuichi luluh. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. _Fufufu_.

"Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri? Hei, turunkan aku!" Shuuichi takut Rantaro kerasukan sesuatu. Jika itu benar, maka ia harus segera pergi dari sini!

Sebelum Shuuichi memutar kenop, ia ditarik oleh pihak pengemudi. Mendadak tak bisa bernapas, tangan Rantaro di belakang kepalanya menekan kuat-kuat.

"—mmph!"

_( Bibir Shuuichi dilumat sampai habis. )_

* * *

"Kalau ada apa-apa jangan lupa telpon aku, ya!"

Rantaro melambai sembari tersenyum cerah. Berbanding terbalik dengan Shuuichi yang turun dengan wajah merah padam. Shuuichi langsung memberi jari tengah untuknya. Rantaro justru tertawa makin kencang sambil menutup kaca mobil. Sebelum akhirnya berputar dan pergi.

_Dasar lelaki cabul!_

* * *

_[ "Sayang, sudah tidur belum?" ]_

Sayang sayang tai anjing!

Shuuichi baru saja selesai makan dan mandi. Berniat tidur kalau saja tidak ada suara pesan masuk mengganggunya. Ia menyesal telah membukanya dan membanting ponselnya begitu saja di atas kasur.

Dewa, tabahkanlah hati Shuuichi!

_[ "Sayang, kok gak dibales, sih?" ]_

_[ "Sayang?" ]_

_[ "Udah tidur, ya? Ya sudah selamat tidur. Jangan lupa mimpiin aku ya :* " ]_

Najis!

_[ "Udah jangan sms lagi. Aku jijik sama pesanmu." ]_

_[ "Lah belum tidur, ya? Mana ucapan sayangnya?" ]_

_[ "Sayang dengkulmu! Jangan sms lagi! Cepet tidur sana!" ]_

_[ "Aduh, perhatian sekali calon Ibu dari anak-anakku kelak." ]_

_[ "Aku ini laki-laki!" ]_

_[ "Kan bisa adopsi. Hehe :P" ]_

_Hehe_ _ndiasmu_! 

Shuuichi tidak mau tahu lagi. Kenapa sih hidupnya begini? Apakah ini hukumannya karena dulu suka menyibak rok murid perempuan di lorong kelas?

Ya tapi masa gini!

_[ "Dah ah males." ]_

_[ "Ih jangan jutek gitu dong sayang. Besok mau kucium lagi?" ]_

_[ "OGAH!" ]_

_( Shuuichi lalu bermimpi menikah dengan Rantaro. )_

* * *

Oh, Dewa!

Semalam saja ia dapat mimpi buruk, sekarang juga harus melihat wajah jelek (menurut Shuuichi) itu di depan pintu kamarnya pagi-pagi. Ia dibawakan sebuket mawar merah seperti biasa. Rantaro juga tertawa ketika Shuuichi menerimanya dengan wajah dongkol.

"Sudah aku terima, cepat pergi."

"Yang kau terima bunganya, bukan perasaanku."

Shuuichi menatap malas. Hari ini dia minta izin kepada Toujou karena badannya terasa tidak enak selepas bangun tidur. Sekarang sumber mimpi buruknya malah menghampiri. Sial betul hari ini.

"Aku kurang enak badan jadi ingin beristirahat. Tolong pergi."

"Aku bisa bantu memanggil dokter untukmu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau sakitmu parah? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi!"

"Tidak perlu, Amami-_san_! Kenapa kau selalu saja tidak mendengarkanku? Aku juga perlu waktu sendiri! Hidupku bukan hanya untuk mengurusmu!"

**Blam!**

Rantaro sedikit terkejut tapi ia juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Mungkin Shuuichi memang kurang enak badan hingga berkata seperti tadi. Pikirannya mungkin sedang tidak fokus.

"Eh?"

Meski berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu karena Shuuichi kurang sehat, tetap saja ia merasa sakit. Mendadak pandangannya terasa buram dan hanya diselimuti laminasi air mata.

* * *

Rantaro menyukai Shuuichi sejak lama. 

Waktu itu sedang musim dingin, sekitar enam tahun lalu. Rantaro sedang berjalan-jalan di kota dengan penyamarannya. Bisa bahaya jika ada yang mengenali lalu membuntutinya pulang. Karena salah satu rekan di agensinya ada yang diuntit hingga harus pindah tempat tinggal.

Ketika itu Rantaro melihat kerumunan di jalan. Ia pikir ada pertunjukan, tapi hanya seorang penyanyi jalanan. Suaranya bagus dan caranya memainkan gitar begitu indah. Rantaro terbius dalam beberapa detik oleh penampilannya.

Ia yakin orang ini cukup berbakat menjadi artis. Rantaro kemudian merekamnya, mengunggahnya ke sosial media miliknya dan mendapat banyak respon positif. Kemudian salah satu agensi mengirimnya pesan, bertanya di mana Rantaro melihat pemuda itu. Rantaro dengan senang hati memberitahukan. Menurutnya ini akan jadi hal yang menarik.

Awalnya hanya sebatas rasa kagum karena Shuuichi ternyata cukup lumayan dalam berakting. Mereka terlibat dalam film pertama mereka setelahnya. Namun kian lama perasaan asing muncul. Setiap kali berjumpa dengan Shuuichi dalam proyek yang sama, ia berpikir bagaimana cara untuk memilikinya. Rantaro tahu betul dan mengakui pada akhirnya bahwa ia sudah jatuh cinta.

Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah semua penolakan itu?

Jelas saja dia menganggap Rantaro hanyalah pengganggu. Shuuichi benar, hidupnya bukan hanya untuk mengurus ia saja. Shuuichi pasti juga punya banyak hal lain yang ingin ia raih.

_( Tapi mungkin itu bukanlah Rantaro. )_

* * *

"Eh? Tidak bisa dihubungi?"

"Bukannya kau sering sms-an dengan Amami? Coba hubungi dia."

Shuuichi merengut. Setelah libur kemarin dan tiba di tempat syuting ia justru diberondong pertanyaan oleh Toujou. Wanita itu bilang ia dikabari asisten Rantaro yang kesulitan menghubunginya sampai hari ini. Bahkan katanya ketika dijemput di tempat tinggalnya, ia tidak ada.

"Kucoba dulu deh."

Shuuichi juga sampai tidak enak. Najis najis begitu Rantaro masih manusia. Kalau ada hal buruk yang terjadi, Shuuichi turut merasa bersalah. Apalagi ia belum minta maaf secara langsung karena ucapannya kemarin. Ia sadar omongannya sangat tidak pantas.

Apa ... apa Rantaro marah?

Sebenarnya agak lucu membayangkan Rantaro si tukang gombal itu marah. Tapi bisa jadi, 'kan?

_[ "Amami-san, kau di mana sekarang?" ]_

_[ "Amami-san?" ]_

Shuuichi dilirik tajam oleh Toujou.

"Shuuichi, coba sms pakai panggilan yang dia berikan padamu."

Shuuichi komat-kamit sebelum mengirimkan pesan berisi teks paling hina abad ini.

_[ "Sayang, kamu di mana?" ]_

_[ "Di hatimu, sayang. ]_

Shuuichi ingin membanting ponselnya kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Toujou.

"Tahan dulu, Shuuichi! Bagaimana kalau dia kenapa-kenapa dan bunuh diri? Kau mau bertanggung jawab?"

Benar juga. Posisi Rantaro belum ia ketahui. Sabar, Shuuichi.

_[ "Bisa kau beritahu di mana kau sekarang?" ]_

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Shuuichi," peringat Toujou. Shuuichi cuma pasrah ketika ponselnya direbut manajer sendiri.

_[ "Sayang, di mana kau sekarang? Aku khawatir nih." ]_

_[ "Siapa pun ini, kembalikan pada Shuuichi!" ]_

Toujou swt sebelum mengembalikannya kepada pemilik asli. Shuuichi mengerutkan alis. Astaga. Dia harus mengetik pesan hina lagi?

Tapi bagaimana Rantaro tahu yang mengetik barusan bukanlah dia?

_[ "Sayang, cepat beritahu lokasimu sekarang." ]_

_[ "Aku di taman dari kemarin. Eh jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya. Aku bakal ngambek!" ]_

Boleh tidak Shuuichi muntah sekarang?

Toujou meliriknya lagi. Shuuichi bergegas mengetik. Ia ingin semua ini segera berakhir dengan cepat.

_[ "Sayang, aku ke sana sekarang, ya." ]_

_[ "Tentu saja sayangku :* " ]_

_( Shuuichi benar-benar ingin membanting ponselnya. )_

* * *

Shuuichi pergi ke taman sendirian. Toujou dan asisten Rantaro sepenuhnya memberinya amanah ini. Shuuichi menghela napas. Tenang, Shuuichi ... tetap tenang. Semua akan baik-baik saja selama mengikuti kemauan Rantaro.

Benar saja di taman ada lelaki itu seorang diri. Wilayah ini memang cukup sepi, Shuuichi kesal dia harus mencari taman mana yang dimaksud Rantaro. Sedang yang dicari sedari tadi ternyata tiduran di bangku sambil menatap lazuardi di atas sana.

"Amami-_san_?"

Hening.

Shuuichi mencoba menghapus rasa gengsi. Dengan pelan ia mencoba memanggil Rantaro,

"Sa-sayang?"

Rantaro menoleh. "Ah, Shuuichi? Cepat sekali kau ke sini."

_Bajingan kelas kakap!_

"Semua orang mencarimu. Ayo kita kembali."

"Tapi bukan Shuuichi sendiri yang mencariku, 'kan?"

Shuuichi diam. Memang benar demikian. Ia menanyakan keberadaan Rantaro juga atas permintaan orang lain. Bukan karena keinginannya sendiri.

"Iya, tapi aku sekarang juga khawatir. Bagaimana kalau kau masuk angin?"

"_Pft_—hahaha. Shuuichi, kau ini bisa melawak juga, ya?"

"Aku tidak melawak! Sudah, ayo kita kembali!"

Demi apa. Shuuichi telah membuang setengah harga dirinya dan Rantaro justru tertawa? Tidak bisa dimaafkan!

"Aku akan kembali dengan satu syarat."

"Kau pikir ini sayembara?"

"Kau ingat kejadian di mobil?"

"Hentikan topik ini. Sudah kubilang aku—"

"Aku hanya mau kembali jika Shuuichi menciumku. Jika tidak, ya tidak."

Astaga _doragon_! Anak siapa sih ini?! Kurang ajar level maksimal. Minta disembelih. Tapi kalau dia menolak, siapa yang akan tahu kejadian berikutnya? Seperti kata Toujou, bagaimana jika dia bunuh diri? Selama hidup Shuuichi hanya akan dibebani rasa bersalah. Secara tidak langsung ia juga memiliki andil.

Hanya sekali ini saja.

"Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maaf kuberi kau satu kesempatan."

_Ugh. Pokoknya tidak ada lain kali!_

"Yah, aku yakin Shuuichi juga tidak ma—mmh."

_( Gantian bibir Rantaro yang dilumat sampai habis. )_

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

#1

"Jadi, kalian sudah pacaran?"

Shuuichi yang sedang asyik menyeruput jus melon tersedak. Hari ini ia dan Toujou pergi ke pantai untuk mengambil beberapa adegan iklan. Sambil menunggu yang lain datang, mereka membeli minuman untuk selingan kegiatan.

"Enak saja! Siapa yang bilang begitu?!"

"Amami, sih."

Itu mulut apa comberan? _Kok_ busuk _banget_? Shuuichi cuma bilang memberinya kesempatan!

"Ah, itu dia." Toujou menunjuk ke samping Shuuichi. Rantaro _cengengesan_ sambil menurunkan kacamata hitamnya.

"Halo, sayang."

_( Rantaro langsung diguyur jus melon. )_

* * *

#2

Shuuichi tidak percaya hari ini akan terjadi. Ini lebih buruk daripada mimpi menikah dengan Rantaro dulu.

"Bagaimana Shuuichi? Kau suka dengan dekorasi gedungnya? Aku sudah mencetak undangan. Oh, kapan kita ke rumah keluargamu dan meminta restu?" 

Kerah Rantaro ditarik kencang. Rantaro melakukan semua ini tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan?????!!!!"

_( Karena sekarang mereka akan menikah sungguhan. )_

* * *

#3

Shuuichi lelah. Ia akhirnya cuma bisa pasrah ketika saling mengikat dengan janji suci. Tidak sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada buket mawar. Ia teringat bunga ini juga yang dulu sering diberikan Rantaro kepadanya. Sekarang ia sedang memegangnya, bersiap untuk melempar kepada para hadirin.

Shuuichi masih tidak percaya. Hari ini dia bukan hanya menerima bunga, tapi juga perasaan Rantaro?

_( Shuuichi membanting bunganya. )_

* * *

#4

"Rantaro, mana pudingku?!"

Selepas menikah kehidupan mereka juga tak banyak berubah. Hanya pindah rumah dan tidak lebih. Rantaro masih hobi mengganggu dan membuat Shuuichi kesal. Termasuk ini; setiap jajan yang ia simpan pasti selalu saja dihabiskan tanpa alasan.

"Nanti kamu gendut, sayang. Asupan jajanmu belakangan berlebihan."

"Rantaro! Kau ini mengajak berkelahi, ya?!" Shuuichi sudah naik pitam. Itu puding yang dia beli kemarin dengan uangnya sendiri! Tidak akan ia maafkan tindakan pencurian meski itu adalah Rantaro!

"Eh? Kau mau bulan madu lagi?"

"Rantaro jelek!"

"Jelek-jelek begini juga kau mau."

_( Setelahnya Shuuichi mogok bicara selama seminggu. Baru dimaafkan setelah Rantaro makan satu botol bon cabe. ) _

* * *

#5

Sebenarnya Shuuichi kepikiran.

Kenapa Rantaro selalu memberinya mawar merah sedari zaman _emeseyu bahrelwei bahrelwei?_ Bahkan hingga kini. Setiap pulang kerja Rantaro menyempatkan diri untuk membelinya sebelum dihadiahkan kepada Shuuichi. Bagus sih, tapi _kan_ berduri. Meski jarinya juga tidak pernah terluka karena Rantaro selalu membawakannya dalam bentuk buket.

Akhirnya ia diam-diam membuka mesin telusur di ruang makan ketika Rantaro tengah mandi.

_( Wajah Shuuichi menyaingi warna bunga yang kerap diberikan oleh kekasih hati. )_

**Author's Note:**

> Goblok nulis apaan ini hahaha. Tadinya ada draft angsa tapi w gak sreg yappari lebih nyaman nulis gulagula. Not sorry to Yuu hahaha 
> 
> Judul terinspirasi dari setlist Enjou Rosen di AKB48 Team A 6th Stage, Mokugekisha! Aku suka banget lagu ini hehe maapkeun soalnya oshiku yang bawain. Sebenernya aku condong ke SKE, cuma Mokugekisha sama sekali gak bisa dilewatkan. Banyak yg bilang Mokugekisha adalah stage terbaik dari semua versi meski w kurang setuju soalnya ngebias SKE hahahaha. Kalo SKE paling suka Ramune no Nomikata sih aq.
> 
> Silakan dicari aja Enjou Rosen, dibawakan sama Sashihara Rino dan Takajo Aki. Ciao!


End file.
